


I Like Me Better

by lilcupcake03



Series: I wish [1]
Category: Younger (TV)
Genre: F/M, friendships, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Based off of the preview for next week. I know this won’t happen, but this is my take. Liza doesn’t stand for Charles anger for long.





	I Like Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> I own nothing!
> 
> I know this won’t happen but I’m not liking angry Charles. I get it, but Liza needs to tell her truth.
> 
> I’m thinking this’ll be a two parter (providing how this goes, titled, “When I’m with you.) 
> 
> Title(s) based on the song playing in the commercial

I Like Me Better

“What’s wrong with Charles?” Kelsey asked Liza. Liza squeezed Kelsey’s hand beneath the table.

“He knows.” Liza murmured quietly in Kelsey’s ear. 

“What?!” Kelsey yelped, standing as her eye welled up with tears.

“Everyone except Liza and Kelsey, out!” Charles spat viciously, causing everyone to leaving rapidly in a stunned silence.

Diana paused at the door, “What - how - should I?” She stammered in unusual bout of confusion.

“We will discuss this later, Diana, I promise.” Charles spoke firmly, his tone quiet, but his eyes lit with fire.

Once the door was closed, Charles’ head whipped towards Kelsey.

“You KNEW?! You lied for her?! To what, protect your brand?! How could you be so selfish, Kelsey? I think I lost all my respect for you.” He spat. 

The tears in Kelsey’s eyes spilled, she tried to get some words out but only sounds came as she started to sob uncontrollably.

Liza glared at Charles, she could not believe the malice aimed at Kelsey. She knew he was furious with her but it treat Kelsey that way was unacceptable.

Liza went into mom mode. She cradled Kelsey’s face in her hands. “Kels, look at me.” She said softly. Kelsey’s eyes rose to meet hers. 

“I’ve told you how much I love you, as much as my own daughter. Kaitlyn.I won’t let anything happen to you.” Kelsey’s lips slowly curved into a smile. 

Liza hugged Kelsey to her as her eyes rose to meet Charles’.

“Mileniel will stand. This was my doing, not hers.” Her voice was now firm, “Talk about loosing respect for Kelsey, Charles? I’ve lost it for you. Yes, I lied about my age. NOTHING else.” 

Charles stood straight up, “Yes, I should’ve told you. Like I’ve told Josh, Kelsey, and Jay.” 

Charles’ eyes widened, “Yes, they knew. But after they got over the shock, they respected why I did this. To be able to get insurance for my daughter. Who had a medical emergency and was hospitalized because she was afraid.”

She let go of Kelsey, who’s tears had stopped and was now gaping at Liza, whom she’d never seen angry.

“That’s the ONLY reason Kelsey forgive me. Hoping if it was her mom doing this, she’d have the guts to do it.” She crossed to Charles, “What if it was your family? Not being blessed with family money.”

Liza sighed, “And when Jay found out, after meeting Kaitlyn and her calling me mom, he didn’t threaten or blackmail me. Like others before. He was kind, supportive and when I broke down in his arms, because I realized I was in love with YOU and not HIM. Right now, I wish I’d chosen him.”

“Liza!” Kelsey gasped.

“And lastly, that night, after the Opera. When I made love with Josh, thinking of you the whole time. I regret that now. I thought you were a better man than this.”

Liza strode out of the conference room, leaving a mistified Kelsey and a gobstacked Charles in her wake.

As Liza walked passed Diana, who stood in her office door way, she simply said “I need some personal time.” She didn’t stop walking. Once she was safe in the elevator, she hit the emergency stop button and sunk to the floor as sobbed.

Liza took a deep breath and rose, hitting the button and hit the button and continued her way home with her head held high.


End file.
